moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Hashtag
Background Tech doesn't choose you -- you choose tech. When I was in high school this fighting game came out that everyone was playing, and unfortunately for everyone, I was the best. Blessed with the best-est of hand-eye coordination, I just always hit the right buttons at the right time. My skills were so ill that even Korp got interested in me -- wanted to sponsor me, put me on tour, all of that. I was, like, "Naw, man, I like this free-agent lifestyle!" They didn't care for that. Next thing I know they're giving me an offer I can't refuse: Join and get my very own drone. Don't join, and don't get your very own drone. I mean who doesn't want their very own drone?! Didn't take long for me to realize Li'l D (that's my drone) and I really would never care for the Korp life. I decided that if I tanked a tournament, Korp would have to release me from the contract. Unfortunately, I didn't read the fine print, and the next thing I know, they're not terminating my contract -- they're trying to terminate ME! I was frantic for a way out before I got the most random text... "Wanna b an Agent?" Hell yeah, man. 'Nuff said. Description Hashtag is a Agent in Modern Combat Versus. He uses a Submachine Gun. He is a very effective agent at long distances but at short ranges he has problems with enemies. Ability Hack Drone allows him to hack enemies near him in an instant taking a huge area to defend them, allowing him and allies to shoot them. This ability can effectively disable any devices used by Kult, Chapka and Knox. Counters Monark and Seven can eliminate Hashtag while keeping a long distance away from him; Kan, Ronen and Tower while using their special Ability to regenerate and by having more health, can eliminate him as easily as other Specialists, who aren’t meant to have exceptional health. Quotes When selected * "Need somethin' hacked?" * "You came to the right hacker." * "Someone's got good taste." * "I got the skills you need." * "Raise the roof!" * "Someone call IT?" When deployed * "Feelin' hi-res, baby." * "Booted up and ready to go." * "Woah. Nice gear. We are a bomb-ass team." * "Hey! Anyone catch the Wi-Fi password?" * "Stand by for murder and mayhem!" * "Initializin' test drive." Respawning * "Reboot!" * "Damn, gotta recalibrate." * "Ouch, what'd I miss?" * "Ctrl-Z, man! Ctrl-Z!" * "Not my fault. I was AFK." * "Was just in a glitch. I'm back!" Killing an enemy * "Pwned!" * "Deleted!" * "You've been played!" * "Go cry to your motherboard!" * "Game over!" * "Skills for days!" * "Gotcha! Triple kill!" * "Three down!" * "Got three!" * "Four down!" * "Off the rails, that's four!" * "Dang! I got four!" * "Five down! Who's next?" * "Woo! Pentakill!" * "And...that's five!" * "Killing spree!" * "Damn, I can't be stopped!" * "Fo' show! Sweet revenge." (Revenge kill) * "I got you now!" (Revenge kill) * "Nice try, foo'." (Revenge kill) * "Payback is the shit!" (Revenge kill) * "Dang!" (Spree stopper) Activating ability * "Launchin' drone." * "Drone is up!" * "Shit's about to get hi-tech!" * "Initializin' hack! * "Oh, you're gonna hate this." (Enemy only) * "Check out my drone!" (Enemy only) * "Who's got drones? I got drones!" (Enemy only) Victory * "Ha ha! Noobs!" * "Yo, GG!" * "#Loveit!" Defeat TBA